It's not too late
by Mooon21
Summary: It s tarts at 6x14 Emma tells Regina and Zelena Hook proposed.


**_Hey guys! I hope you like this as it's my first fanfic about swanqueen and it had been years since I wote something... Anyways hope you all enjoy it!_**

* * *

It was too late now, and Regina knew that, Hook had proposed to Emma and she had said yes, Regina couldn't even pull off a straight face when she heard of the news, hugging her for the first time in what felt like forever. Emma looked so happy, and in that moment, she knew she couldn't stay there and watch her get married to that filthy pirate… She needed to go somewhere else, even though the pain of not seeing her every day would hurt like hell, seeing her with him would be by far worse.

After the shock, Regina just explained what she came to say, the Evil Queen was on the loose and how they would have to get to her before she did something.

Henry had seen her mom's reaction and how her mood had changed, the thing is why? So, when Regina and Zelena where leaving his grandma's apartment he told Emma he was leaving too. He run down the stairs to catch on with his mom and aunt. "Hey mom! Wait!" Then Regina stood still and after a second, she turned around, he could see her teary eyes even from the distance they were, so he rushed over her and hugged her, the only thing he knew it could do something for his mom right now. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong mom? Cause your mood has changed since ma told you about the engagement…" Regina hugged him harder the moment he mentioned Emma, and then raised her hand, making purple smoke surround them, seconds later the three of them were at the mansion and that's when Regina collapsed, falling to her knees sobbing. "Mom, what's wrong? Talk to me ple-" Henry was cut off by Zelena's hand on his shoulder. "Sis, let's go get you in bed okay?" She didn't get an answer to that, in fact no one got any answer from Regina for hours. When she finally stopped crying Henry and Zelena went down to the kitchen and sat on the island stools. "So, what's wrong with my mom? When ma showed her the ring she put this weird face and ever since her mood has changed, I had never seen her like this… Not even when Robin died" At the mention of Robin Zelena turned and looked him straight in the eye, saying nothing. Then she got up from her chair and without a word she left for her room.

* * *

Emma had an exhausting day, after Snow and Henry finding out about the engagement Zelena and Regina had arrived, and the worst that could happen happened, Regina, Regina's face flinched for a second, she saw that hurt in her eyes for a second, and after that she pulled the classic Regina Mills's façade. They hugged, Emma still couldn't believe it, they hugged! It had been years since the last time they had hugged each other, and even though it was a short-forced hug it was the best one she had had in a long time. After they pulled apart and Regina told them that the Evil Queen had escaped, Regina along with Zelena left, followed by Henry who run up to get his jacket and left running after them. After that Snow kept asking her how she was feeling, how did Hook propose, if they had talked about kids, … Emma just smiled and answered what she could, trying not to lie to her. Shortly after she got home that afternoon she got a text from Henry telling her he was going to stay with Regina that evening, she answered with a short " _okay"_ and let herself fall on the bed. She had hurt Regina, and she knew that, but she couldn't undo that now, she just couldn't, and she felt horrible for it, she had loved her ever since she first saw her, when Henry brought her to Storybrooke, but she was never brave enough to tell her what she felt, then Hook appeared, and one thing lead to another… And with him it was 'safe', she knew what she was doing was wrong and selfish, but she couldn't just leave Hook at this point, could she?

* * *

Regina woke up in the middle of the night, and after having thought of it a lot, she decided she would leave the night after, that way she could spend her last day on this realm with Henry. Being unable to get some more sleep she got up and went to her study downstairs. She searched for a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

" _To Henry,_

 _My little prince, I'm sorry I left like this, but I just couldn't cope with it. I couldn't be able to stay here and see them be happy, see_ _ **her**_ _be happy and not being me the one that's making her feel like this… I know you may not understand it right now, but I promise I'll reach out to you, I'll find a way._

 _I love you Henry, and I always will, that's why I'm letting you go, that's why I'm letting her go…_

 _-Mom"._

She finished writing Henry's letter and just then realized she was crying the few tears she had left, then she got another sheet and kept writing.

" _To Zelena,_

 _You know why I'm leaving, and by the time you read this I will be gone, I promise I'll keep in touch, just give me some space, I need it right now... I'll probably go to my old castle in the Enchanted Forest (I'm telling you this because that way you'll know I'm safe, but please don't tell her where I am). Just please, keep an eye on Henry, raise little Robin and tell her stories of her aunt Regina, and, keep an eye on Emma, don't let her do any dumb thing. I love you sis._

 _-Regina"._

She inhaled a long breath and took a last sheet of paper, which she stared for a few seconds before she wrote anything on it.

" _Emma,_

 _This is the hardest thing I'll ever do, letting you go, letting Henry go so you can be happy with him, I hope you enjoy your life with Hook I really do, but I can't be there and see you two be happy when I could be the one, I could be the one, and I know now it's too late, I should have told you, years ago, but it wouldn't come out…_

 _Please don't try to find me, you won't…_

 _I will always love you Emma._

 _-Regina"._

After that she couldn't stop crying, she put each letter to an envelope and left them in the drawer. Then she abandoned her studio and went to Henry's room. She watched him sleep for a while until he stirred and looked at her. "Mom, what are you doing?" Regina got closer "Nothing Henry, go back to sleep" she then turned and when she was going to reach for the door she listened to a fast-asleep Henry "Mommy, would you sleep with me please?". Without another word Regina walked back to his bed, pulled up the covers and laid there with him, her eyelids feeling heavy the moment her head touched the pillow and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up to an empty bed, she stirred and felt her eyes burn. She sat on the bed and listened carefully to the sounds in the house, it was a school day and it was 7:30 so Henry was in the kitchen taking his cereal and preparing for school. She went to her room got her robe and then went down the stairs and entered the kitchen, Henry stopped chewing the second he saw her and got up from his chair, went to her and hugged her "Morning mom" she just hugged him back and smiled at him. "Henry, you are not going to school today, we are going to do something you and I alone, would you like that?" She closed her eyes as she waited for his answer, hoping it would be an affirmative one. "Of course, mom! We could get ma and-" he got stopped by Regina shaking her head "okay just you and I then" he half smiled looking at her. He then left for the kitchen table to finish his breakfast and get ready to spend the last day with his mom, even if he didn't know that.

* * *

Emma woke up that morning feeling like a truck had run over her, she couldn't even remember how she had gotten to the bed, she remembered opening one of Hook's rum bottles and started drinking but then it all disappeared. She went to the kitchen grabbed a pill for the hangover and a glass of water. She went to get ready and headed to Regina's office, so she could talk to her. After the short ride in her 'death trap' as Regina liked to call her car, she got to her office and met Regina's secretary Steve. "Hey Sheriff Swan! What brings you here this morning?" Steve asked as smiley as always. "Well, I wanted to talk to Regina, if she's available…" Steve looked at her with a questioning look "Uhm, well, Regina called this morning saying she wasn't coming to work today… Something about not feeling very well? Didn't she tell you?" Emma furrowed her brow at that, Regina must be feeling like shit if she wasn't going to work. "Oh yes! I had forgotten about it!" Emma lied then she said her goodbyes and left the town hall heading off to the mansion. When she arrived, she saw Regina's car in the entrance as always, she got out of her bug and knocked on the door. After waiting for a minute, she frowned and knocked again, after several attempts she just gave up and texted Henry to see if he knew where his mom would be at. _"Hey ma, mom and I are on a day out, she wanted to spend some time just the two of us alone. I promise I'll ask for the homework when we get home. Love you :)"_ Emma sighed and got back to her car. The only thing she could do right now was try to find the Evil Queen, and then she would deal with Regina.

* * *

Even though being sad as she was, Regina had an amazing day with Henry, forgetting for a couple of hours the reality. They got home, and Henry went to his room to do the homework, she then told him she was going to the grocery store and puffed herself at Gold's Pawn Shop. "Well, well dear, what brings you here today?" Gold turned slowly to look at her. "I need a bean Rumple" he just gasped "then just go to the store dear" he said jokingly. "I don't have time for this Rumple, I **need** it" Regina said with teary eyes. Gold frowned at her friend's reaction, but he said nothing, he just opened a drawer by his left, took a single magic bean from it and handed it to Regina. "What do you want for it, everything comes with a price with you…" Gold hugged her and whispered to her ear "Consider it as a goodbye gift" then he grabbed her elbows, gave them a little squeeze and went to the back of the store. Regina dried the few tears running down her face, and as she told Henry, went to the groceries. When she puffed back home she sensed Emma's magic there, which made her weak to her knees. She tentatively went for the kitchen where she could feel Emma's magic the most. "What are you doing here Emma?" Regina said with a sight. "Regina, I-I just wanted to… Let me just explain-" She was cut off by Regina's raising her hand. "No. You don't come to my house. You do not get the right right now to do that. Not when I thought…" She shook her head and looked at Emma in the eye "You need to go now." She ordered with watery eyes. "Regina I-". "I said **go** " Emma looked to her feet and went for the door, stopping when she reached the door knob, she turned around to Regina with tears on her eyes "Just leave Emma." Regina said tired. "Go home to your **fiancé** ". Emma turned and left, just like that and the second the door shut Regina collapsed on the floor for the second time in less than twenty-four , that heard something falling, ran down the stairs to find his mom crying again in the floor. "Mom! What happened?! Are you okay?!" And when he finally reached her she was already drying her tears and standing. "Nothing dear, why don't you go finish your homework?" Henry looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Mom what's going on, you've been very-" He was cut off something it was becoming an habit this last days. "Don't worry dear, everything is fine" She said not too convinced, Henry just sighed and went back for his room to finished his homework. Regina went back to the kitchen where she started to prepare her famous lasagna for that night's dinner. She cut and put all the ingredients together and put it in the oven for half an hour. When it was almost ready she went to Zelena's room and told her dinner was almost ready and then headed to Henry's, she knocked on the door before entering and after being told to come in she entered. "Sweetheart, dinner is almost ready, go wash your hands" she said softly. "Okay I'll be there in a second". She closed the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

After dinner they watched a Star Wars movie, not just because Henry loved those, Regina would never admit it, but she did like those films. After Henry fell asleep on the couch and the film was over, she woke him up and lead him to his bed, where she tugged him in and kissed his forehead for the last time. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and fall to Henry's hair. She looked at her sleeping son for one last time and headed for Zelena's room. When she knocked on the door she heard a soft _"come in"_ from the other side, so she pulled it open and saw her sister with her daughter in her arms. She smiled at her, caressed her niece's face and kissed her sister's cheek. "Good night sis" she whispered. "Night sis" She left Zelena's room and went down to her study, she got the three letters and splayed them on the top of the kitchen counter, before puffing herself to her vault. She took one last look at her things there and grabbed a few spell books, so she could find a way to communicate with Henry and Zelena. She threw the bean to the floor and a portal suddenly appeared, she took one last look and entered the portal.

* * *

Henry woke up to the sound of a glass breaking, he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He found his aunt with a paper on her hand, her other hand cupping the air where he now knew there was a glass of water and crying. "Zelena? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She kept crying and moved her free hand to her mouth "You dumb girl!" She finally said. Henry was so confused he didn't know what was happening, then he saw two more envelopes on the kitchen counter one with Emma's name and the other with his name, he went to grab the one with his name on it and felt this shiver go down his spine, he opened it and started reading. He gasped "No… No… NO she didn't leave she's in her room! She's gotta be in her room!" He run up the stairs and slammed his mom's door open, and it happened what he most feared of, she wasn't there. Henry fell to his knees crying as he had not cried for a long time. Zelena came right after him and hugged him from his back. "I don't get it, I-I thought she just was having a couple of bad days and that's it, who is-" He shut his mouth. "Henry-" Zelena was cut off by him suddenly getting up. "How can I be so dumb?! Mom left because of ma! Because she's marrying Hook!" Henry stormed out of Regina's room, went to the kitchen, grabbed Emma's letter and left the house, he didn't care he was in his pajama, or that it was three in the morning, he went straight to Emma's, and when he got there he almost threw the door down. Emma woke up startled by the sounds on her front door, she went downstairs with Hook following her. When she opened the door, she saw a very angry Henry looking like he could burn the whole town with the look he was giving her. "Hey kid what-" Henry shut her up. "It's your fault! She left because of you! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he threw her the wrinkled letter to the face. "Swan, what's going on?" Hook said from behind her. She didn't answer she just looked at her name written in that envelope with Regina's handwriting. "Swan!" Hook took her out of her trance "What?!" She said biting, he furrowed his brow. "What's going on? Why is Henry acting like this? Why are **you** acting like this?!" He said in the same biting tone. "Go back to sleep Killian, it's a family thing" after saying that she immediately regretted it. "A **family thing**?! What am I then?! I'm your fiancé Emma!" Emma didn't want to listen to more of that, so she flicked her hand and puffed Henry and herself to the station. Emma sat on the nearest table and finally opened the envelope. She read it over and over again, she couldn't believe it she didn't want to believe it. "No… Henry please, tell me she didn't do it…" She said with tears in her eyes. "She did, she left, because of you!" Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling. "But I- I tried to tell her, this afternoon I was going to tell her- I was going to tell her" she fell to the floor and Henry got her before she hit it. "What were you going to tell her ma?" He said, clearly in his voice that he was still mad. "That I love her" she whispered so low Henry almost didn't hear it. "THEN WHY ARE YOU MARRYING HIM?!" he shouted at her. "I DON'T KNOW OKAY?! I guess he was just there and… But after Neverland I shouldn't have started anything with him… Ugghh Why do I always do this!" Henry relaxed a little at that. "What should we do now? Mom is gone, and I miss her" he started sobbing and Emma went to hold him tightly against her chest. Suddenly Emma felt Regina's magic but slightly different. She turned and saw the Evil Queen, they hadn't seen her for days and now she simply appeared at four in the morning? Something was wrong. "What do you want now?" Emma said happy to see Regina's face even though it really wasn't Regina. "I can't stop crying! It looks like only the injuries aren't the only thing that affects me from Regina…" She said upset. "She's been crying all night, so can you go tell her-" she was cut off by Henry "She left" the Queen sighed. "Really? Now I get everything… Blondie, how can you be so blind?! She's loved you ever since the moment you showed up in Storybrooke! Really, after Neverland I thought you two…" she looked at Emma with a knowing look. "Well no, and I thought we were in the right path again, and then Hook proposed-" The Queen shot her a glare "You didn't! THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEP FOR TWO DAYS?!" Emma hissed at the tone. "Sorry…" She shot her another glare. "Don't you dare you selfish-" She didn't finish the line, because Henry went to hug her, she gasped and hug him back, tears building up in her eyes again.

* * *

Emma took Henry back to the mansion. When they opened the door Zelena stormed in and hugged him tightly. "Henry! I was scared to death! Don't do that ever again" he just nodded in her embrace. "And you, are you happy now? I know she told me to look after you but, how could I? You are the only reason Regina left to the Enchanted Forest- shit" Emma lit up at that, she knew where Regina was, she was going to bring her back home, she couldn't live without her and she wouldn't. She puffed herself at her house where a very angry looking Hook was sitting in the sofa. "So, are those **family things** solved now?" He spit at her. "Hook look-" he cut her off. "Now we are back to Hook?" he was getting angrier and angrier "Killian, we need to talk…" he sighed. "Oh, now we do? Don't you think I know you love her?! I thought maybe if we got married you would finally forget her, you would finally stop dreaming about her, you would finally see me! But no, she had to leave and ruin everything isn't it? Isn't that why Henry was so upset earlier?!" Emma couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry… I really am. I love you, just not like that… I thought maybe with the time… I don't know. I'm sorry." She took a step towards him and handed him the ring. "I need to-" he cut her off again. "Go Swan" she looked at him apologetically and puffed herself at Gold's Pawn Shop. "I was waiting for you Miss Swan" Gold chuckled "Go get her" he handed her a sack with two beans. "Thanks Gold" she threw the bean to the floor a portal opened, she crossed it and appeared at the front of Regina's castle. She flicked her hand and changed her clothes to what she was wearing in Isaac's wish realm. She entered the castle and went to the room that she knew belonged to Regina.

* * *

Regina was sitting in the dressing table at her room, she had put on one of the Queen's dresses, and was combing her hair when an arrow passed by her side and got stuck in the wood. She looked at it in confusion, and then saw a little paper wrapped in it with a piece of robe. She unwrapped it and read the note: _"I broke up with Hook. -Emma"._ She smiled and turned around immediately, only to see Emma stand there watching her, with a bow in her hand. "Hi" Regina smiled widely at that. "You found me… Even though I told you not to" Emma laughed. "This is going to sound a lot like my parents but, I will **always** find you" Regina laughed at that. "You dummy." She got up from her chair, grabbed Emma and finally kissed her. "Wow…" Emma said after the kiss. "Had I known I would have done this a long time ago!" Regina shook her head laughing. "Zelena told you where I was didn't she?" Emma chuckled "Whaaaat? No! She didn't" after laughing for several minutes Regina kissed her again. "So, Saviour, how are we going to go back home?" Emma smiled at the nickname and took the small bag with the bean out of her pocket. "I guess Gold was feeling good today?" Emma shrugged. They threw the bean and went through the portal, appearing at the front door of Regina's mansion, that opened widely the second the portal closed. "Mom! Ma!" Henry ran and hugged them tightly as if he hadn't seen them in ages, when it had been hours since they last saw each other. "Hey baby boy" Regina said. "Don't you dare to do that again mom!" Regina and Emma smiled at the protective tone he used. "Don't worry, I won't leave again" She said intertwining her fingers with Emma's. They entered the house filling it with joy and laughter as it should be.


End file.
